MAESTRO Y ALUMNO,¿NO?
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Alucard y Victoria fueran algo más que un maestro y su alumno a lo que conocimientos de vampiros se refiere?. Contiene algo de lemon,pero,no es nada del otro mundo ni nada que pueda ofender a gente sensible respecto a este tema.


**Los personajes de ``Hellsing´´ y demás no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su autentico dueño y creador,sea quien sea. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear una historia a parte y alternativa sobre lo que habría pasado si Alucard hubiera acabado enamorado de Victoria,k no sé si lo hará,ya que no me he visto la serie entera.**

**¡Qué la disfruten!.**

Maestro y Alumno,¿no?.

Victoria se despertaba después de una buena dosis de sueño en aquel ataúd moderno que la organización Hellsing le había proporcionado nada más llegar al complejo. Aunque,en realidad,ella se apañaría bien con una simple cama. Y si le ponían una televisión o algo con lo que entretenerse allí,sería mejor que mejor,por que,sin ventanas,no le quedaba de otra que quedarse mirando la pared de enfrente y contar las piedras de las que estaba compuesta. Algo que,¡en verdad!,era tremendamente aburrido.

El plato y la bolsa herméticamente sellada de sangre dentro del cubículo,rodeada de hielo,ya estaba en la mesa,con lo que Walter ya habría entrado mientras ella aún seguía durmiendo. Pero,la idea de alimentarse de una bolsa anónima y fría,sabiendo que era la sangre de alguna persona,no le hacia ninguna gracia,aunque,su maestro ya le había dicho que no le quedaba de otra más que alimentarse, por que no podía permitirle salir a las misiones de la organización baja de fuerzas. Se lo había dicho millones de veces y Victoria tenía la corazonada de que la próxima vez que tuviera que decírselo, él cogería la bolsa y se la metería directamente por la garganta,con bolsa y todo.

Así que,con mala cara,se sentó educadamente en la mesa como su padre le había enseñado tanto años atrás y vertió el contenido de la bolsa de plástico en el plato para que no resultar tan desagradable a su vista. Le dio unas cuantas vueltas con la cuchara,mientras se repetía a sí misma que solo era una inocente sopa de tomate y fue ingiriéndola poco a poco hasta no dejar nada.

Realmente,nunca había visto a su maestro alimentarse de una bolsa como aquellas que le llevaban a ella,ya que casi siempre tenía una oportunidad para alimentarse de sangre autentica. Aunque eso tampoco le hacia mucha ilusión. Beber de el cuello de un ser humano hacia que los colmillos se le alargaran en el interior de su boca,le dolieran las encías por la necesidad y su garganta empezara a cerrarse de la anticipación mientras su boca se llenaba de saliva. Pero,sabia que no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para hacer eso y no lastimar a la persona en cuestión. Y verse a sí misma haciéndole daño a alguien cuando había sido policía y ahora ayudaba a la gente en la organización Hellsing no le hacia la más mínima gracia tampoco.

¡Qué complicado se hacia todo cuando se es un vampiro!.¡¿Cómo había podido su maestro soportar eso durante sus primeros años como vampiro?.¿También él había tenido un maestro que se lo enseñó todo respecto al mundo de los vampiros?. Si así era,tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo.

…...

Alucard iba de camino al despacho de su ama Integra. Le había llamado urgentemente,ya que parecía ser que un grupo de vampiros muy destructivo estaban haciendo estragos en la bella nación de Inglaterra e Integra estaba poniéndose de los nervios,ya que las fuerzas de defensa y demás estaban perdiendo hombres a marchas forzadas,con lo que el número de vampiros estaba aumentando y el peligro de un desastroso ejercito de vampiros estaba llamando a su puerta y eso aún la ponía de peor humor.

Con lo que a Alucard le provocó una ligera sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía llegar a entrar en ese estado de nervios si sabía que no había nada de lo que él no pudiera ocuparse?. Era como si no lo conociera. Y eso que llevaban ya muchos años juntos. Si había alguien que podía sacarle una sonrisa en momentos así,esa era Integra. Y Victoria Seras.

Y ante ese pensamiento,se puso repentinamente serio.¿Por qué había pensado en su protegida precisamente ahora?. La joven chica-policía debía encontrarse en esos momentos en los mismos sótanos de la organización Hellsing que él,lo más seguro era que dándole vueltas a la sangre con la cuchara y cara de asco.¿Es que no podía entender que necesitaba eso para sobrevivir?. Tal vez no había comprendido el alcance de lo que significaba ser un vampiro tal y como él creyó en un primer momento.

¡Deja de pensar en ella ahora,estúpido!,se gritó a sí mismo mientras ascendía las escaleras que lo conducirían al despacho de su irritable ama humana. Ya sabía lo mal que le caía Victoria a Integra,con lo que evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación que pudiera nombrarla cuando estaba hablando con ella.

Algo que era extraño. En otras circunstancias,hablaría de Seras solo por que sabia que eso podía hacerla enojar,pero,ante el pensamiento de que Integra estuviera hablando mal de la chica,le sentaba mal y no le hacia gracia,con lo que lo evitaba tanto como podía. Aunque,no se había forzado a sí mismo a preguntarse por que ese repentino interés en los asuntos concernientes con la muchacha y por que le había salido ese lado tan sobreprotector con ella.¿Se debía a que él era su creador?.¿O tenía que ver con otra cosa?.

Ignoró por completo hacia donde se dirigía su mente respecto a aquellos asuntos y entró en el despacho de Integra sin esperar permiso. Le encantaba ver como se cabreaba cuando hacia cosas por su cuenta y no actuaba como un fiel sirviente.

-¿De qué quería hablarme,mi ama?-le dijo respetuosamente mientras hacia una graciosa reverencia con una sonrisa en los labios. Que fuera su sirviente no significaba que tuviera que postrarse a sus pies. Eso era algo que él nunca...Bueno,lo había hecho la primera vez que se habían visto,pero,solo para sellar el pacto y nada más. No lo volvería a hacer. Si podía evitarlo.

-Adivina-le contestó esta con cara de malestar mientras mordía con evidente enfado la punta de su puro y le dirigía una mirada significativa,con lo que a Alucard no le quedó de otra que tragarse un suspiro y abandonó su actitud cómica.

-¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido esta vez?-preguntó con tono aburrido,pero,guardando en su interior la preocupación que siempre le sobrevenía cuando hablaban de lo mismo.

-¡La estúpida de tu creación a estado a punto de cargarse una misión por que no le da la gana de alimentarse como debería hacerlo!.¡Metelé en la cabeza de una buena vez que aquí no la tenemos de adorno y que debe tomar aquello que se le entrega,no tirarla por el bidé!. ¡Si continua esa estúpida costumbre suya,no me quedará de otra que deshacerme de ella lo antes posible.¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?.

-Ya le he advertido de mil formas posibles que no debe deshacerse de lo que se le entrega,pero,no atiende a razones y yo no sé que más hacer. Ya le sugería a Walter que le suministrara en las comidas unas proteínas que necesita para subsistir.

-¡Me importa tres cominos lo que tengas que hacer para que esa idiota-buena-para-nada coma,pero ,haz algo antes de que mi paciencia se agote!.¡Sabes perfectamente que aquellas personas que no son útiles para la organización,no pueden estar aquí!.

-Si. Eso ya lo sé-le contestó este mientras reprimía un suspiro en el interior de la garganta para que su ama humana no le dijera nada ni comenzara a hacer comentarios extraños respecto al tema.-Me aseguraré personalmente que coma.

Y tras esto,abandonó el despacho con el paso igual de altivo que siempre,como si la conversación y los gritos nunca hubieran tenido lugar,mientras Integra Hellsing lanzaba anillos de humo a su espalda y entrecerraba los ojos,analizando a su sirviente atentamente.

…...

La habitación se hacia realmente pequeña así. No había nada que concentrara su atención y no había ninguna misión en marcha en aquellos momentos.¿Cómo se divertían todos los demás allí?. Haciendo prácticas de tiro,revisando sus armas,entrenándose con el resto de sus compañeros... .¿Cómo se divertía un vampiro?. No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Alucard estaba siempre atento a sus cosas y raras eran las ocasiones en las que se encontraban por la organización. Ella no tenía por que hacer prácticas de tiro,ya que con sus ojos vampiricos,no tenía posibilidades de fallar un disparo y sus compañeros la miraban de extraña forma cuando entraba en el salón de tiro. No tenía que revisar sus armas,por que ella solo tenía una y Walter se encargaba de ella con mucha regularidad,como el buen mayordomo de la familia Hellsing. Tampoco necesitaba entrenamiento físico,ya que como vampiro,ya no podía mejorar más. La única forma que tenía de hacerse más fuerte,era alimentándose regularmente.

Suspiró con mal estar,en el preciso momento en que tocaron a la puerta.

Sentada en la cama como estaba,no hizo intención de levantarse,pero,dijo bien claro en voz alta a quien fuera que esperaba al otro lado,que podía entrar,con lo que su maestro Alucard entró en su habitación,con otro cubículo con su correspondiente bolsita de sangre,y la expresión de malestar en la cara de Victoria no tardó en hacerse patente.

-Pero...si ya he acabado de comer,maestro. No necesito más.

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin tomar nada. Una simple bolsa no marca ninguna diferencia. Necesitaras tomar bastante para sentirte realmente fuerte. E Integra ya me a reñido por que tú no has estado en plena forma últimamente.

-Yo...ya no quiero comer más hoy. Mañana le prometo que me tomaré la...sopa sin rechistar,pero, no me obligues a tomar tanta de una vez. Me siento incomoda.

Alucard deposito el cubículo encima de la mesa y se volvio hacia ella con el semblante serio,con lo que provocó que a Victoria le subiera un escalofrío por toda la columna. No es que temería a su maestro. Simplemente,no le gustaba verlo enfadado.

-Te vas a tomar la sangre-le dijo con una voz que seria la envidia de cualquier malo de una película de terror.

Victoria no dijo nada. Simplemente,negó con la cabeza,tragando saliva mientras pedía para sus adentros que su maestro le diera algo de cancha.

-Vas a tomarte la sangre, chica-policía-le dijo este mientras su voz se hacia más siniestra y su semblante se oscurecía visiblemente.

Victoria volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía en la cama(donde recordareis que estaba sentada) y chocaba con la pared a sus espaldas.

Alucard no habló más.

Cogió la bolsa mientras en su frente(en el entrecejo)se formaba una pequeña arruga y rasgó la bolsa, llenándose la boca con el rojizo contenido. Después de eso,lanzó la bolsa ya vacía sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia Victoria,que,observando las intenciones de su maestro,seguía negando con la cabeza mientras se agarraba a las sabanas de la cama-ataúd como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Pero,a este le dio igual a donde intentara huir y,cogiéndola por la nuca,unió sus bocas y obligó a Victoria a abrir la suya mientras hacia que la sangre pasara de uno a otra mientras la obligaba a tragar.

Una vez que no había más sangre que transmitir,lo lógico hubiera sido que Alucard la soltara y asunto zanjado,pero,por algún motivo que él mismo no llegaba a comprender,no podía alejarse de los dulces y puros labios de su protegida. Esta apenas sabía contestar,ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia a este respecto,pero,no supo bien por qué,eso le hizo más feliz a Alucard.

Saber que era el primero en arrancar esa respuesta de ella lo llenó de un renovado orgullo y comenzó a explorar el interior de la boca de ella con la lengua,todavía notando el sabor de la sangre que la había obligado a tomar y queriendo sentir más de ella. Y Seras no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara desde el fondo de la garganta mientras contestaba tímidamente al beso.

Pero,eso pareció soltar algo en el interior de Alucard,que en ese momento comenzó a tumbar a Victoria sobre el lecho mientras alzaba una mano y la introducía en el interior de su camisa y hacia más voraz el beso,con lo que la mente de ella se quedo momentáneamente en blanco y solo supo dejarse llevar mientras este la hacia ahogarse en un mar de sensaciones,sin que ella tuviera posibilidad alguna de escapar de todo aquello,aunque,en ningún momento hizo ninguna intención de querer escapar de lo que Alucard le estaba haciendo.

Cuando notó que una de las manos de su maestro le estaban masajeando el pecho,el aliento se le atascó en el interior de la garganta mientras nuevos gemidos de los que ella no era consciente se le escapaban de la boca,que Alucard rápidamente absorbía en sus labios,sin dejar de beber de ellos en ningún momento. Era como si el sabor de Victoria lo hubiera enloquecido y no pudiera alejarse de ella por ninguna circunstancia.

Y su mente estaba demasiado perdida en ella como para que pudiera analizar por que ocurría aquello. Aunque,en esos instantes tampoco era que le importara mucho.

Pero,la cosa no llegó a mayores,ya que en aquel mismo instante, Integra y Walter irrumpieron en la habitación(como siempre hacían)sin llamar y se encontraron con toda la escena,con lo que Alucard se alejó de Victoria de un salto y esta intento verse decentemente de nuevo mientras un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Walter no pudo contener una sonrisilla maliciosa,ya que llevaba tiempo preguntándose cuando pasaría algo como aquello entre esos dos.

Pero,a Integra se le marcó una extraña vena en la frente y mordió con más fuerza la punta de su puro. Le había dicho a Alucard que hablara con su protegida,no que se revolcara con ella. Y el pensamiento de lo que podría haber ocurrido allí si ellos no hubieran llegado a aparecer la cabreó aun más.

-Alucard tengo una misión para tí-. Este simplemente asintió,pero,no comento nada de lo que allí había ocurrido.-Y tú..-dijo mirando a Victoria,que seguía sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a la cara-Tú...solo espera aquí. Pronto te saldrá algo en lo que puedas ocupar tu tiempo.

Y con las mismas,abandonó la habitación seguida de Walter y Alucard,que en ningún momento miró a Victoria ni le dijo nada,aunque esta tampoco podría haberle visto,ya que en ese momento se encontraba mirando al suelo,aun avergonzada y preguntándose a si misma interiormente como había llegado a aquello su maestro y ella.

…...

Después de aquel accidente, Integra mantuvo ocupados en misiones tanto a Alucard como a Victoria, haciéndoles casi imposible poder verse en algún momento.

Tanto Seras como él no sabía por qué,pero,ese tiempo sin verse se les estaba haciendo muy largo y tenían la necesidad de saber si el otro se encontraba bien. Pero,no tenían tiempo alguno para eso, así que se informaban sobre el otro preguntándole a Walter,que no le parecía bien lo que estaba haciendo su señora Integra,pero,como un simple mayordomo de la familia Hellsing,no tenía derecho alguno a quejarse de aquello ni reprender a su señora.

Integra sabía perfectamente que se estaba comportando como una niña con toda aquella situación,pero no lo podía evitar. Siempre había sido la primera en el ranking de prioridades de Alucard y que ahora Victoria podría estar disputándose ese puesto con ella la hacia sentir pequeña e inútil,sin ningún valor para el vampiro que la había protegido desde hacia tanto tiempo. Y le dolía. Pero,seguía comportándose así y lo seguiría haciendo el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que aquellos dos se olvidaran del otro completamente.

Sin embargo, Alucard ya no podía más con la situación. Cada día que pasaba se le hacia más pesado y la información sobre Victoria que le daba Walter no se le hacia bastante,aunque,le alegraba saber que ella también preguntaba por él,con lo que en cuanto terminó su misión,se dirigió al despacho de Integra para hablar seriamente con ella.

En principio,ninguno de ellos llego a entenderse. Los dos gritaban para hacerse oír sobre lo que el otro decía. Alucard intentaba explicarle su situación mientras Integra intentaba explicarle a él que la organización lo necesitaba y no podía perder el tiempo con Victoria,pero,no parecían avanzar,así que Alucard se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho,con lo que Integra se silenció en el acto, abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta.

-Tú siempre serás mi ama humana y podrás contar conmigo. Nada me alejara de tí cuando estés en peligro o me necesites. Pero,yo necesito estar con Victoria. Lo necesito demasiado y tú me lo impides. No hagas que llegue a odiarte por eso.

Integra suspiró,agarrada como estaba a la ropa de Alucard y dejo que una única lágrima se escapara de sus ojos,perdiéndose rápidamente en la ropa de este mientras aun no la soltaba,esperando casi sin paciencia ya a que esta hablara.

-Esta bien. Ve con Victoria -le dijo esta mientras se soltaba de él y se alejaba,recomponiendo su acostumbrada figura altiva.-Pero,como eso interfiera en las misiones,tened bien claro que os ganareis una buena,vosotros dos,¿entendido?.

Alucard sonrió mientras asentía. Besó a Integra en la mejilla(que volvió a quedarse paralizada por la sorpresa,pero,acabó sonriendo dulcemente mientras este se marchaba,algo que no se volvería a ver muy a menudo) y no se molestó ni en abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación. Con sus poderes,simplemente la atravesó y comenzó a buscar a Victoria por todo el complejo de la organización,aunque,ya sospechaba donde se podía encontrar.

Y estuvo en lo cierto.

Victoria se encontraba en su cuarto,intentando tomarse un descanso después de todas las misiones a los que Integra la había sometido en las ultimas semanas.

Esta no había podido dejar de pensar en su maestro,pero,no había tenido tiempo alguno para verlo y se había informado por Walter que Alucard se encontraba tan ocupado en misiones como ella,así que solo podía rememorar aquel beso en su mente una y otra vez,intentando darle algún tipo de explicación.

Y en ese momento, Alucard apareció en su habitación,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y,sin dejar que esta dijera ni una palabra,se abalanzó sobre sus labios y comenzó a besarla,con lo que la capacidad de raciocinio de Victoria se esfumo por la ventana(literalmente,ya que no había ventanas) y simplemente disfrutó del beso.

-Maestro...-intentó hablar ella mientras Alucard descendía por su cuello con largos besos.

-Integra ya no se interpondrá más-le dijo este,alzando un momento el rostro y clavando sus ojos en los de Seras,con lo que ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír.-Pero,me dijo que tenemos que estar activos y sin fallos en las misiones.

Victoria no pudo torcer el gesto ante eso.

-Lo que significa que tengo que seguir bebiendo sangre,¿verdad?.

Alucard la besó en los labios mientras le recorría estos con la lengua,dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate y a su merced.

-Tranquila-le dijo con una voz extremadamente sexy y tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban nada más salir de sus bocas.-Yo me encargaré personalmente de que comas como es debido.

Y con las mismas,siguió besándola mientras estaba pensaba,medio-perdida en sus labios,que no le importaría alimentarse de esa sangre que tanto odiaba si mientras podía sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos que tanto le gustaban.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Esta historia la tenía empezada desde hacia tiempo. Y cuando llevaba escrita tres páginas, me vi las ovas 6 y 7 y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja,ya que Bernadotte y Victoria me gustaban más.(Lo cierto es que también tengo una historia de ellos,pero,solo lo puse como romance y Victoria cuando pones el personaje,por que no me entere que Bernadotte se apellidaba de la manera que hay que buscarlo hasta después).**

**Pero,hoy he visto la historia hay abandonada y me ha dado pena,por que me gustó como me estaba quedando y he dicho``¡Qué demonios!´´y la he escrito.**

**Sé que algunos os gustara y a otros no,pero,espero reviews vuestros sobre si lo he escrito bien o no o si me ha faltado algo.**

**También podéis hacerme peticiones sobre alguna pareja que os guste,pero tenéis que decirme quienes son y de que serie e intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible,ya que ahora voy a empezar con el bachiller y no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre.**

**Sin más,espero noticias vuestras.**

**Xao,querido lectores.**

**Y besos.**


End file.
